clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Golem+Night Witch+Lightning
Strategy *Since this deck lacks the Elixir Collector, you should only use the Golem when it is Double Elixir. Always make sure you pair the Golem with the Lightning and a support card, usually the Night Witch, but it depends on the troop that your opponent sends. *The Night Witch should be used only for defense, unless it is Double Elixir. She should be used against building targeting troops, such as Giants and Golems. **The Night Witch can also be used to take out glass cannons. *Lightning should only be used with the Golem during Double Elixir, since this card is expensive. Use this card to constantly damage the crown tower while killing glass cannons before Double Elixir starts. You can use this card on defensive but only in certain situations where your troops cannot stop a push. Lightning can also be used to take out threats to your Golem if you have a Golem push going. *If you start with Archers in your hand, the first thing to do is to split them, so you know which lane your opponent is attacking and what cards they have. You can also split the Archers in the center as the enemy troops have to travel to kill the first Archer and then travel even further to kill the second Archer, allowing the Princess Towers to shoot down the enemy troops. *The Tombstone should be used to defend against single target troops and building targeting troops. If you start the game with this in your hand or you reach the 10 Elixir mark, place it down to cycle your deck and/or start storing more Elixir. *The Tombstone can also be used to support a push, since the Skeletons also serve as a distraction to the enemy troops. *The Baby Dragon should be used against low health swarms on defense. *Fire Spirits are quick splash damage troops. Use them when you are pushing with your Golem to destroy squishies or defending against air swarms. *The Log is a cheap, versatile spell that should be used against Princesses and swarms. If your opponent has the Goblin Barrel, save The Log exclusively for that (you can replace this card with Zap or Arrows if you don't have The Log). Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is might have some problems against Lavaloon since Archers are the only high damage anti-air in this deck. However, most Lavaloon users use Lightning and Arrows meaning that Archers have an advantage against those spells. Try to use the Fire Spirits and Archers to take down the Balloon before attacking the Lavahound. 4/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is decent against Three Musketeers since Lightning can take out Three Musketeers while Fire Spirits + The Log can stop most of the damage from Three Musketeers. 5/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is weak against P.E.K.K.A as P.E.K.K.A can easily destroy the golem while all of the support troops can't overwhelm the P.E.K.K.A. Against a P.E.K.K.A deck try to at least get a draw or slowly get chip damage on the crown tower. 3/10 Golem: This deck is ironically weak to Golem decks since Night Witch is the only card that can deal massive damage to the Golem but the Golem users always have high damage support or spells that can take out the Night Witch. Try to build up a bigger push than your opponent since your deck does not have alot of answers to Golem decks. 4/10 Giant: This deck is okay against Giant decks since the Tombstone and Night Witch can take out the Giant. However, always take out the support cards before fighting the Giant. 6/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is strong against Mortar decks since the Golem can soak up a lot of damage from the Mortar and the support units can easily take out the Mortar. 7/10 X-Bow: This deck is strong against X-Bow since the functions like a Mortar except the X-Bow has more health and damage. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: Log Bait: Cycle decks Hog Cycle: Bridge Spam: Miner Cycle: Control Decks Graveyard Poison: Splashyard: Royal Giant Furnace: Miner Poison: